Jami
by Suriee
Summary: Colección de one-shot random de la pareja JackxOmi. Fluffy básicamente.
1. I

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pues bien, aquí les traigo otros pequeños cortos, esta vez con diferente pareja.**

 **Son 31 cortos en total que ya están terminados y comenzaré a subir de forma semanal.**

 **Nota:** La imagen de portada pertenece a **C2ndy2c1d** y el título es **'It's okay'.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **I.-**

 **Always the bridesmaid...**

Cuando Jack se inclinó finalmente a decidirse por el lado Xiaolin el más feliz por su decisión fue Omi. Cosa que no sorprendió a nadie. El pequeño monje se encargó personalmente de entrenarlo y en esta ocasión se aseguró de no presionar al pelirrojo demasiado para que Jack no sintiera el deseo de flaquear de nuevo.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y ambos crecían Jack comenzó a sentirse más cómodo en el templo a pesar de que Omi seguía llamándolo "chica" como broma de vez en cuando. O al menos eso creyó hasta que un día, después de un entrenamiento personalizado, Omi le preguntó si quería convertirse en su esposa.

Jack lo miro confundido pero el sonrojo en el rostro del menor fue confirmación suficiente para él. El pelirrojo encontró bastante, adorable, la actitud de Omi y fue obvio que él era para el monje su primer "crush" amoroso. Jack le explicó las cosas entonces y Omi pareció entenderlo. Suerte para Jack que Omi tenía ya 17 años.

En uno de los duelos por los Shen Gong Wu, Wuya se burló de él por haberse unido al lado Xiaolin. Jack estaba acostumbrado a eso pero Omi no.

-¿Finalmente te cansaste Jack? -Se rió Wuya.- No importa donde estés Jack; Siempre serás la madrina, jamás la novia.

-Mentira. -Jack se sorprendió cuando Omi lanzó un ataque a la bruja y la derribo para pararse a un lado suyo y abrazarlo por la espalda, apretándolo posesivamente contra su cuerpo.- Jack Spicer me ha aceptado como su esposo. Y él no será la novia, será mi esposo también. -Le explicó el monje sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Jack.-

-¿Qué? -pregunto por instinto y Omi lo miro, la duda formándose en sus ojos.-

-Tú dijiste que sí. Hace un año, cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa dijiste; "No soy una mujer Omi, no sería la esposa sería el esposo también". -Repitió- Eso fue un sí ¿Verdad? -Jack sintió su pecho apretarse al ver una expresión seria en el rostro de Omi porque era tan, antinatural...-

-Sí. -respondió de inmediato, sujetando las manos que lo abrazaban.- Fue un "Claro que sí".

* * *

 **Quiero arrastrar más fans al lado oscuro del Jackomi.**

 ***muahahaha***


	2. II

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Advertencia:** Este corto es un poco más subido de tono.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **II.-**

 **Selfish**

Tal vez fuera porque Omi creció como huérfano en un templo Xiaolin pero Jack comenzó a darse cuenta de que el pequeño monje era un poco egoísta.

Probablemente porque, a diferencia de él, Omi creció con pocas cosas a las que podía llamar suyas verdaderamente. Cuando los chicos llegaron al templo comenzaron a compartir sus cosas con él y Omi tuvo más juguetes pero difícilmente tenía algo suyo propiamente.

Jack por su parte había crecido teniendo demasiadas cosas y muy poca atención humana. Él era egoísta y lo sabía, Omi comenzaba a ser egoísta a medida que su relación avanzaba... Jack podía ser lo peor como persona pero cuando estaba en una relación sentimental con alguien se volvía bastante fiel y dedicado; El dar cosas era algo que el sentía como natural mientras que para Omi el demostrar preocupación o afecto era lo más importante.

Spicer le daba detalles pequeños de tanto en tanto; un dulce, un helado, un videojuego... Le regalo su primer teléfono, su primer computador... Cosas que para Jack eran absolutamente necesarias y que no entendía como había personas que podían vivir sin ellas. Omi le regalaba flores silvestres y lo entrenaba en lo básico para no perder humillantemente contra ellos.

Cuando Omi le dijo que le agradecía sus obsequios pero que no era necesario que le diera esas cosas Jack supo que eran los monjes los que hablaban y no él, porque Omi tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que él colocaba algo en sus manos y le decía; "Hey, esto es para ti". Sin embargo quiso hacerlos felices a todos y dejo de regalarle cosas demasiado caras... Excepto por los dulces (Si había algo que tenían en común era el amor por el azúcar) porque ni los monjes ni Omi necesitaban saber que una pieza pequeña de chocolate costaba casi lo mismo que uno de sus Jack-bots.

Sin embargo parecía que Fung era más inteligente y bien refinado de lo que creyó y Jack termino recibiendo una muy sutil reprimenda por sus obsequios... El pelirrojo bufo molesto pero obedeció de cualquier modo porque Fung era el tutor de Omi y sin su permiso ellos no estarían saliendo juntos.

Siendo las cosas así Jack tuvo que pensar en otra manera de hacer a Omi feliz. Pero fue bastante complicado, sobretodo porque ahora el monje ya no era un niño y el darle cosas como cubos de rubik ya no parecía una buena idea.

Increíblemente la solución vino por sí misma una noche después de un entrenamiento ligero en su casa.

Kimiko se lo había dicho, Omi era un poco egoísta y Jack entendía bien la necesidad de serlo de tanto en tanto por eso esa noche, después de pasar un largo rato besándose en la oscuridad, el pelirrojo se decidió.

-Omi –se detuvo alejándose un poco de él y el monje lo miro confundido-

-¿Qué? ¿No se siente bien? –preguntó preocupado-

-No, no... Está bien. Es muy bueno –Omi sonrió con un poco de arrogancia- Yo... Quiero darte algo –el monje dudo un momento y después sacudió la cabeza-

-Aunque los agradezco mucho Jack Spicer no necesitas darme ninguna clase de presente. Mucho menos sin una razón para ello –Jack se rio-

-Yo solo escucho a los monjes hablar, no a la bola de queso

-Pero ellos tienen razón, yo no...

-Hey –detuvo su réplica sujetando su rostro entre sus manos- Esto no es algo que ellos puedan ver o saber a menos que tú lo digas. Voy a darte algo especial. Muy, muy especial... –los ojos de Omi destellaron indecisos; le gustaba tener cosas y a la vez, sabía que no debía porque lo ataban al mundo material-

-¿Qué es? –termino preguntando y Jack lo beso con pasión, subiéndose en su regazo y abrazándolo con sus piernas también-

-Yo –respondió con simpleza y paso un largo momento hasta que Omi lo separo para mirarlo con confusión-

-No entiendo... –le dijo el monje y Jack suspiro porque sabía que eso pasaría-

-Yo, Omi. Yo –el pelirrojo tomo las manos del adolescente y coloco una en su cadera y la otra en su pecho- Yo, soy tuyo –paso un largo momento más mientras Omi comenzaba a entender-

-Las personas... Las personas no se pueden poseer –tartamudeo pero Jack leyó en su rostro como estaba dividido entre lo que quería y las enseñanzas del templo-

-Hay maneras –le explicó el pelirrojo- Mi cuerpo, todo lo que soy, es tuyo Omi...

-¿...Mío? –pregunto tentativamente y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, mirándolo con aprehensión, todavía inseguro de si lo que hacía era bienvenido por parte del pelirrojo pero Jack le sonrió, aceptando las atenciones- ¿Mío? –pregunto de nuevo tocando sus piernas y siguió preguntando lo mismo a medida que recorría su cuerpo como si intentara averiguar que partes podía tocar y cuales no- ¿Mío?

-Tuyo. Todo es tuyo –le aseguro- Si quieres puedo hacerte un inventario o un mapa. O si prefieres verlo por ti mismo... -el monje no espero más; se lanzó a besarlo con pasión y sus manos comenzaron a recorrerlo entero, susurrando "Hermoso" y "Mío" a medida que avanzaba por su piel-

Jack era egoísta; No quería compartir al monje con nadie.

Omi era un poco egoísta, y Jack estaba contando con eso porque no quería que Omi lo dejara ir con nadie más.

* * *

Gracias por sus mensajes!

 **-Dana Alex san**

 **-Paulita**

 **-Lailliet**

 **-Valery Vampire**

 **-Lucy**

 **-psycho san17**

 **-Lau Asakura**

 **-Sparky**

 **-Kait**

 **-N. Z. A.**


	3. III

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Espero que todos ustedes hayan pasado una feliz navidad.**

 **Y que tengan una muy buena semana y un feliz y muy próspero año nuevo.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **III.-**

 **Marriage**

-Jack Spicer ¿Ya eres una mujer? –Le pregunto Omi con inocencia y Jack sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza mientras el resto de los monjes, Wuya, Katnappe y hasta Chase Young se burlaban de él.-

-¡No!

-Pero... ¿Por qué estás usando una falda? –Le pregunto el monje con confusión y Jack deseo abofetearlo por recalcar eso.-

-Por qué perdí una apuesta con Wuya y dije que me vestiría así –le explico sin ganas, jalando su falda para que no fuera tan corta-

-Eso es... Extrañamente honorable de tu parte –Parpadeo el menor.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Jack –El pelirrojo murmuro algo en voz baja que el otro no pudo escuchar porque el duelo entre Katnappe y Kimiko se había terminado finalmente con la dragón del fuego como vencedora.-

-Aww... No te sientas mal Jack. A muy pocos hombres les quedan tan bien las faldas como a ti –Le dijo Kimiko con una sonrisita mientras Clay y Raimundo se destornillaban de risa frente a ellos. Incluso escucho la risita burlona de Chase y las carcajadas de Wuya y Katnappe.-

Jack se sintió demasiado humillado y decidió huir antes de comenzar a llorar sin embargo, antes de poder moverse, Omi ya había tomado sus manos y las había sujetado entre las suyas, mirándolo hacia arriba con una sonrisa boba, un brillo en los ojos y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Jack... ¿Quisieras ser mi hermoso esponja?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto extrañado porque por una vez no había entendido lo que Omi quiso decir y Raimundo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no morir de risa.-

-Jack Spicer –Repitió Omi sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Un segundo después los rodeaba un silencio sepulcral.

Omi seguía mirándolo hacia arriba esperando su respuesta pero Jack estaba demasiado sorprendido con la petición y solo atino a parpadear, confundido... Levanto la vista para mirar al resto de los monjes pero Pedrosa y Bailey solo le regresaron la mirada en blanco, esperando por su respuesta.

-Umh... Ok –Respondió sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Kimiko y Omi se lanzó a abrazarlo del cuello, asfixiándolo en el proceso.- No... Respiro... Omi... Aire... –Se quejó y el monje se alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar.-

-Tu respuesta me llena de un sentimiento especial. Me gusta. –Le dijo Omi y Jack parpadeo porque realmente no sabía lo que acababa de pasar.-

-¡Jack! –El grito de Wuya lo saco de su estupor y miro a la bruja con Omi aun pegado a su pecho.- Deja de estar preocupado en tu vida amorosa y vámonos. –Le dijo Wuya con furia.-

-Yo... No tengo una "vida amorosa" –Se quejó el pelirrojo empujando al monje ligeramente para que lo soltara de una vez.-

-¿No tienes...? ¡Vas a casarte con un monje Xiaolin!

-¡Hey! Tienes que conocer personas en donde puedas –Se defendió Jack y sintió su rostro arder por las implicaciones de su respuesta.-

-¡Un monje! ¡Xiaolin! ¡Y Omi por su fuera poco! –Le grito la bruja pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sintiendo su pecho calentarse al sentir a Omi abrazarse a su torso.-

-¿Celosa Wuya? –Pregunto con una sonrisita.- Parece que ahora es tu turno de ser la madrina...

* * *

Gracias por sus mensajes!

 **-Guest**

 **-Valery Vampire**

 **-Magiz**

 **-Shifty Braginski**

 **-Dana Alex san**

 **-Sparky**

 **-psycho san17**

 **-N. Z. A.**

 **-Nightcathybrid**


	4. IV

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Buen inicio de semana!**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **IV.-**

 **Dates**

-¿Es en serio? –Pregunto Jack cuando Omi lo obligo a sentarse en el pasto, fuera del templo Xiaolin. -¿Esta es, de verdad, tu idea de una cita bola de queso?-

-Sí. Una gran y maravillosa cita. –Replicó el pequeño monje y Jack suspiro.-

El estar sentado en posición de loto, meditando, fuera del templo no era lo que había pensado cuando Omi dijo "cita". Jack pensó que habría algo más interesante... Cojines al menos y no su trasero enfriándose y ensuciándose de tierra y pasto.

-Pudiste haber traído comida al menos, no sé, como un picnic o algo igual de bobo. –Se quejó el pelirrojo pero Omi lo ignoro, sentándose en su regazo y cerrando los ojos para comenzar a meditar.- Ah, demonios, se me van a entumir las piernas... –Renegó Jack pero Omi siguió ignorándolo y el chico no pudo hacer nada más que apoyar las manos en la cabeza amarilla mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse por el sueño.- Eres pésimo en esto. –Murmuro soñoliento pero el monje sonrió con alegría cuando Jack finalmente se durmió sentado, abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche.-

-La mejor cita de todas. –Sonrió Omi y cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez para tomar una siesta también.-

* * *

Gracias por sus mensajes!

 **-Valery Vampire**

 **-Paulita Honey Xdb**

 **-N. Z. A.**

 **-Dana Alex san**

 **-Sparky**


	5. V

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Saludos gente de la tierra y planetas cercanos. (?)**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **V.-**

 **Jack's birthday**

Para Jack, su cumpleaños nunca había sido algo muy importante para recordar.

Recibía regalos de sus padres y todo pero nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños propiamente dicha así que le daba igual; era un día al año donde obtenía dinero y regalos gratis, además de una llamada de más de 2 minutos con papá.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jack Spicer -Ese día había tenido un duelo por un Wu contra Omi y cuando el monje barrió el piso con él Jack, indignado, le dijo que debió haberlo dejado ganar porque era su cumpleaños. Omi lo miro sorprendido y lo felicito por su cumpleaños pero a pesar de la expresión de conflicto en su cara no le entregó el Shen Gong Wu y el pelirrojo le sacó la lengua, sabiendo que eso pasaría pero, hey, al menos lo había intentado.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí bola de billar? -Pregunto confundido cuando el monje apareció en la puerta de su casa y toco el timbre en lugar de entrar por el sótano como siempre lo hacía.-

-He venido a felicitarte nuevamente -Respondió Omi sonriente y le entregó un ramo de flores silvestres.-

Jack se hubiera reído en su cara; su padre acababa de enviarle un par de millones por su cumpleaños 17 y su madre le había enviado un guardaropa nuevo directamente desde Italia. Y ahora Omi venía y le regalaba flores. Y no flores caras ni nada, solo unas que cogió en el camino... Sin embargo alargó la mano y las tomo, su pecho revoloteo con una emoción que no había sentido nunca, por más dinero y ropa que recibiera.

-Gracias. -Sonrió con un leve sonrojo que Omi correspondió.-

Jack nunca admitiría, ni bajo tortura, que aun guardaba esas flores silvestres entre las hojas de un libro que siempre ponía al lado de su cama al dormir.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y sus reviews; me alegran el día y la semana.**

 **De nuevo tomaré peticiones. Si alguien tiene una idea que quiera leer envíela y la escribiré (lo mejor que pueda).**


	6. VI

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **En este capítulo pretenderemos que Omi ya es mayor de edad. Y se consideraría de clasificación no apta para menores... Aunque no es demasiado gráfica.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **VI.-**

 **Dark side** **  
**

Cuando Chase Young logro engañar a Omi para llevarlo al lado Heylin por segunda ocasión el mundo se desmorono mucho más rápido que la primera vez. Quizá porque el monje estaba ya en los primeros años de su vida adulta y combinaba poder y juventud. Sin embargo, cuando Kimiko le pidió ayuda a Jack el pelirrojo abandono sus clases en la universidad sin dudarlo y fue al templo Xiaolin a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacer mucho.

Cierto, él y Omi habían estado saliendo los últimos meses pero aún así, el monje siempre era tan respetuoso y un caballero, tanto que Jack había comenzado a pensar que tal vez fuera asexual. No que le molestara, demasiado, pero sería agradable saberlo de antemano...

Cuando Chase apareció para destruir el templo, de nuevo, llevaba a Omi con él. Jack sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante la visión de su novio ahora vestido con ropas oscuras y una sonrisa de demente en el rostro.

-Veo que me has ahorrado el esfuerzo de buscarte gusano. -Le sonrió Chase apenas lo vio.- Ahora no tendré que esperar para deshacerme de ti... Omi, acabalo -Ordenó el guerrero Heylin y el monje dio un paso al frente, mirándolo con intensidad.-

Jack supuso que debía moverse. Huir, tomar una posición y pelear como el mismo Omi le enseño pero no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí, esperando a que el monje lo alcanzara.

-Hola Jack. -Saludo Omi cuando estuvo frente a él. Los otros monjes se acercaron a ayudarlo pero el dragón del agua había aprendido un poco mas mientras estuvo con Chase.-

-Hola Omi ¿Qué tal va todo? -Pregunto como un idiota después de que el monje se deshiciera de sus amigos con destreza.-

-Muy bien... Te he pachado de mas. -Jack parpadeó.-

-Es "echado de menos". -Corrigió.-

-A la mierda los idiomas. -Le gruño el monje y lo sujeto de los hombros para estrellarlo contra él, chocando sus bocas en un beso necesitado y ardiente.-

Algo hizo click en su cabeza y Jack respondió al beso, abrazándose a él mientras las manos de Omi lo recorrían entero; sus pecho, su torso, sus piernas, su trasero... Podía sentir toda la ansiedad y la frustración del adolescente en los besos hambrientos y cuando Omi le arranco la camisa supo que no iba a poder detenerlo.

Suerte que Jack no quería detenerse tampoco.

-Omi, Omi... -Lo llamo jadeante, recordando el frasco de chi que Kimiko le había entregado. Con eso el monje volvería a la normalidad.- Tienes que tomar esto...

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Si lo hago, ya no podré tenerte a tí. -Replicó con desesperación, luchando contra el cinturón de Jack.- Maldita sea. -Gruño finalmente y destrozo el metal con las manos para poder sacarlo provocando que el pelirrojo soltara una risa baja y profunda.- ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando tener tú chi te impide tener sexo?

-Seré un monje otra vez... No puedo tomarte así.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó divertido.- Eres un monje Xiaolin ¿No se supone que estás excento de las privaciones? -Omi parpadeo confuso, a medio camino de quitarle el pantalón.-

-¿También se referían a _esas_ privaciones? -Preguntó incrédulo y Jack asintió; privaciones eran todo lo que los monjes budistas no podían hacer. Y el sexo era parte de eso.- Oh... Bien... Lo tomare después.

-¿Después?

-Después. Quiero. A tí. Ahora. -Gruñó separando cada palabra con un beso y se las apañó para destrozar también sus pantalones.- Ahora.

-¿Vamos a mi casa? -Omi negó, comenzando a desvestirse también.-

-No. Ahora.

-Tengo una cama allá.

-Ahora.

-Mis rodillas lo van a agradecer mucho. -Omi lo miro desesperado.-

-AHORA.

-Tengo las garras del tigre dorado. -El monje gruñó apretando los dientes pero miro a su alrededor para encontrar el Shen Gong Wu entre los destrozos de ropas oscuras.-

-Oh, bien ¡Garras del tigre dorado! -Y con eso desaparecieron, dejando atrás a unos monjes muy confundidos y a un Chase Young en estado de shock.-

Jack por su parte supo que a veces sacrificarse por el bien del mundo podría ser muy, muy placentero.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y sus reviews; me alegran el día y la semana y el mes.**

-PaulitaHoney

-N. Z. A.

-My wife (Freaku)

-Valery Vampire

-Sparky


	7. VII

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Esta vez no he tardado tanto para actualizar.**

 ***se felicita a sí misma***

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **VII.-**

 **Omi's birthday**

Todos sus amigos tenían un cumpleaños. Incluso Dojo tenía un cumpleaños.

Cuando Jack Spicer, en medio de un duelo, le dijo que debía dejarlo ganar porque era su cumpleaños Omi pensó seriamente en entregarle el Shen Gong Wu pero se detuvo porque no podía fallarle a sus amigos. Sin embargo eso no evito que fuera a visitar a Spicer para regalarle un bonito ramo de flores que él mismo escogió... Flores parecían algo bonito que darle al chico que solía actuar más como una chica.

-Gracias -le había dicho Jack con una sonrisa y su rostro se puso del mismo color que su cabello. Omi le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo su propia cara calentarse también.- Umh... Tengo un poco de pastel ¿Quieres...? -Jack no tuvo que terminar la pregunta porque él había dicho que sí de inmediato.-

Pastel era una de esas cosas que le gustaban demasiado.

-Así que... Hoy cumplo 17 ¿Sabes? -Le dijo el pelirrojo y lucía algo incómodo pero Omi sonrió.-

-Dentro de poco te convertirás en un hombre... O en una mujer.

-¡Hey! -Replicó indignado y Omi se rio. Spicer bufo y giro su rostro pero el monje vio la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara así que estaba bien.- Por cierto... ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños bola de billar?

Fue en ese momento en el que el tenedor con pastel se detuvo a medio camino de su boca; Todos sus amigos tenían un cumpleaños. Incluso Dojo tenía un cumpleaños... Todos excepto...

-Yo no tengo un cumpleaños -Respondió intentando no sonar afectado y llevo el tenedor a su boca de una vez.-

La cocina se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente escucho el chirrear de las patas de la silla y Jack fue al refrigerador, lleno dos vasos con leche y le entregó uno.

-Eso es estúpido. Claro que tienes un cumpleaños; Naciste. Fuiste expulsado de una vagina en algún punto de la historia. Tú tienes un cumpleaños. -Omi difícilmente recordaba haber visto esa expresión en el rostro de Spicer antes. Tal vez, sólo cuando pelearon juntos contra Robo Jack...-

-Lo tengo. Pero no sé cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

Y era verdad. Había crecido en el templo bajo las enseñanzas de los monjes y el maestro Fung lo había criado junto con Dojo. Ellos eran todo lo que Omi recordaba; Debía tener un cumpleaños pero no sabía cuándo había nacido y eso era... Pensar en eso lo hacía sentir algo triste.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Es mucho mejor! -Respondió Jack como si nada y Omi lo miro sorprendido.- Ves, puedes escoger el día de tu cumpleaños bola de queso. El día que más te guste, el día que tú quieras y no estarás atascado con el día que decidiste que ya no querías estar más en la barriga de mamá.

-Pero... Yo no quiero escoger un cumpleaños. Yo quiero _mi_ cumpleaños. -Replicó.-

-¡Y lo tienes! -El hecho de que Jack alzara la voz lo sorprendió un poco más y tal vez también a Spicer porque se sonrojo un poco y se sentó otra vez para tomar otro poco de pastel.- Siempre has vivido con el viejo Fung ¿Cierto?

-El Maestro Fung y el resto de los monjes son mi familia. -Asintió.-

-Entonces ya lo tienes. -Sonrió Spicer.-

-Yo... Me temo que no entiendo Jack Spicer. -Omi estaba bastante confundido.-

-Mira quesito... Algunas veces no es tanto el día en el que naces sino el día en el que llegas a una familia. -Le explicó Spicer pero Omi giro la cabeza, sin entender realmente, haciendo que Jack suspirara.- Escucha. Mis tíos adoptaron a un niño hace unos años, un huérfano también.

-Que acción tan noble. -Soltó con sorpresa.-

-Sí, sí. Somos TODOS una familia de gente amable.

-Deberías tomar el ejemplo de tu familia y...

-¿Me permites continuar mi historia frijolito? -Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo y Omi se mordió la lengua, sobre todo porque Jack estaba sirviéndole más pastel.-

-Mis disculpas. Continúa por favor.

-Bien. Cuando trajeron a Joseph a casa le preguntamos qué día le gustaría que festejáramos su cumpleaños ya que él tampoco lo tenía y Jo dijo que quería que fuera el mismo día que mis tíos lo adoptaron. -Jack se detuvo para tomar un trago de leche.- Para Jo fue el comienzo de una vida diferente y quería celebrarlo de ese modo ¿Lo entiendes?

-Decidió festejar no el día que nació sino el día que ¿Tuvo una familia? -Repitió Omi, comenzando a entender finalmente.-

-¡Exacto! Si los viejos del templo te recibieron entonces ellos son tu familia ¿Sabes cuándo fue eso? -El monje lo pensó un momento.-

-Eso sería... ¿En tres semanas? -Parpadeo mientras contaba sus dedos para hacer las sumas.- Tres semanas y dos días.

-¿Lo ves? Excelente, tú cumpleaños está realmente cerca del mío... -Jack se levantó de la silla y llevo los cubiertos sucios al fregadero.- Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado Omi -El monje sonrió abiertamente.-

-Muchas gracias Jack Spicer.

-Olvídalo... En serio, olvídalo. No se lo digas a nadie. Te lo advierto... -Lo amenazó pero Omi lo dejo estar.-

-¿Podré tener un pastel tan delicioso como el tuyo en mi cumpleaños? -Le pregunto ilusionado y Jack se cruzó de brazos.-

-No lo sé... ¿Sabes qué? Pide lo que quieras; tu fiesta de cumpleaños corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

 **Me alegra ver que esta pareja esta teniendo una buena aceptación. En lo personal me parece una pareja realmente linda :3**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes:**

-PaulitaHoney

-Magiz

-N. Z. A.

-psycho san17

-Dareeen

-Sparky


	8. VIII

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Un poco más de esta parejita para ustedes.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un JackOmi (Jack x Omi). En algunos cortos ambos serán menores de edad. En otros, adultos. Pero les daré una advertencia cuando el corto tenga un contenido no apto para menores de edad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **VIII.-**

 **Ice skating**

Omi siempre había encontrado fascinante la forma en la que Jack se deslizaba por el hielo con tanta destreza mientras que en la tierra se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Era un misterio muy grande para él y Omi había querido descubrirlo pero después de pensarlo mucho terminó por darse cuenta de que había misterios que a veces no podían ser revelados.

-Comienza despacio o te vas a caer de cara en el hielo. –Le advirtió Jack que se deslizaba de uno a otro lado con total gracia y Omi lo ignoro, él era un guerrero Xiaolin y el dragón del agua. Él podía con un poco de hielo.-

Un segundo después su cara había chocado contra la superficie fría.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte. –Su magullado orgullo agradeció que Jack no hiciera ninguna clase de comentario ni agregara un "Te lo dije" y se levantó por su cuenta, manteniéndose de pie gracias a su equilibrio y la fuerza de sus piernas-

-Me he levantado por mi cuenta Jack Spicer. –Anunció para reparar un poco su orgullo y el pelirrojo solo sonrió tomando sus manos para comenzar a deslizarse de espaldas y llevarlo con él.-

-No tardaras mucho en tomarle el truco a esto quesito. –Omi sintió el viento frio golpear sus mejillas a medida que avanzaba sobre la pista de hielo que se había formado fuera del templo y su orgullo creció un poco al escuchar el halago del pelirrojo.-

Le tomo varias horas poder deslizarse por su cuenta a pesar de que encontraba su equilibrio pero, era complicado medir el peso que colocaba en cada pie y parte de su cuerpo para lograr moverse sin resbalar. Jack seguía cerca de él y aún lo tomaba de las manos para ayudarlo. Al principio Omi se soltaba a propósito para aprender a patinar por su cuenta pero al darse cuenta de que era algo que requería paciencia comenzó a disfrutar más el hecho de que Spicer pusiera toda su atención en él. El patinar juntos, tomados de la mano, hacía todo más especial.

-Bien, ya casi lo tienes. A mí me tomo un par de meses y a ti un par de horas... Sabes que te odio ¿Verdad? –Omi sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo pero perdió su centro al aumentar su ego.-

Movió los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio y Jack lo sujeto también pero era muy tarde; Omi resbalo llevándose al pelirrojo de paso y aterrizo sobre el pecho de Spicer que termino de espaldas sobre el hielo.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó apenado pero Jack soltó una carcajada. Omi se sonrojo avergonzado de su torpeza, aún más porque el pelirrojo era el torpe de los dos, no él.-

-¡Hacia años que no me caía así! –Rio Jack y el monje lo miro atentamente, su cara a centímetros de la de Jack.- ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?

-Otra vez, si. –Asintió sonrojado, esta vez por la cercanía y se levantó.-

Las horas siguientes se la paso tropezando y cayendo en los brazos de Jack.

A veces, la mejor forma de aprender era fallar constantemente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes:**

-PaulitaHoney

-Magiz

-N. Z. A.

-Dana Alex san

-Sparky


	9. IX

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Insisto en que no hay pareja más tierna que esta.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **IX.-**

 **Silence**

Lo había hecho sin pensar realmente.

A Omi le gustaba escuchar a Jack hablar casi tanto como le agradaba también el silencio. Le gustaba la emoción que había en su voz cuando hablaba sobre sus experimentos o sus robots. Sin embargo a veces Spicer solía hablar de mas.

Había sido uno de esos días en los que Jack estaba hablando de mas y Omi decidió que debía callarlo un momento para descansar de él y lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo.

Coloco su boca sobre la boca de Jack durante unos segundos y después retrocedió, disfrutando del silencio.

-¿Qué decías del jack-bot? -Le pregunto con tranquilidad y Jack lo miro sonrojado y sorprendido.-

-Yo... Sí, el... -murmuro- Emh, con las mejoras que... -Omi fue el sorprendido después cuando Jack lo tomo del rostro y unió sus bocas de nuevo, regresandole el silencio a la habitación.-

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes:**

-PaulitaHoney

-N. Z. A.


	10. X

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Este ha sido uno de los drabbles que menos me ha gustado pero, es necesario por... Razones.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **X.-**

 **Gay**

Raimundo había dicho que Jack parecía ser gay.

-Umh... ¿Qué es "ser gay"? –Preguntó con curiosidad y el dragón del viento lo miro con exasperación.-

-Ya sabes; de la otra acera, tra la la, rarito... –Omi lo miro con la cara en blanco.- Ahh... No creo que lo entiendas.

-Rai se refiere a que a Jack parecen gustarle los hombres, no las mujeres. –Le explicó Kimiko.-

-Oh... Sin embargo eso no es cierto mis amigos. Jack es bisexual. –Les dijo con calma y el resto de los dragones lo miraron con la boca abierta.-

-¿Q-Qué? –Raimundo estaba más sorprendido con el hecho de que Omi dijera bien la palabra que con el hecho de que supiera de lo que estaba hablando.-

-Ciertamente. Jack ha salido con chicas antes... –Explicó imitando la pose del maestro Fung.- Yo por otro lado, soy gay.

-¿Q-qué...?

-Y no recuerdo haber estado "tra la leando" antes... Ni siquiera se cantar... –Comentó confundido.-

-Omi, compañero ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando? –Le preguntó Clay.- ¿Por qué dices que eres gay?

-Porque, mis amigos, he estado enamorado de Jack Spicer desde el primero momento en que lo vi. –La mente de Raimundo colapso mientras Kimiko soltaba una risita nerviosa y sujeto a Omi del cuello, abrazándolo contra su pecho.-

-Oh, Omi... Deberías decírselo.

-¡Lo hice! –Respondió el monje con una sonrisa.- Cuando se lo dije Jack me explicó que es bisexual y que ha salido con chicas antes pero yo soy su primer novio... Y eso me hace feliz porque él es mi primer novio también.

-¡Aww! –Omi casi se asfixio cuando Kimiko lo abrazó de nuevo mientras gritaba algo sobre ser lindo.-

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes:**

-N. Z. A.


	11. XI

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles  
**

Jackomi

 **Jack tiene gafas nuevas.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown y Xiaolin Chronicles no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **XI.-**

 **Glasses**

Era común que Omi compartiera muchas cosas con Kimiko. Y que ella compartiera con él; Eran amigos después de todo. Kimiko le prestaba sus juegos, su teléfono… Se tomaba selfies juntos y hacían muchas otras cosas juntos también. Al crecer nada cambió. Siguieron siendo tan unidos como antes o quizás, un poco más.

Por eso, cuando Omi vio ese anunció en los cortes del video musical que estaban viendo no dudo en preguntarle a su amiga si podía conseguir ese producto. Al principio Kimiko se extrañó bastante de su petición ¿Por qué Omi necesitaría esos nuevos anteojos? Además ¿Qué no se suponía que eran para daltónicos?

-Puedo conseguirlos si quieres pero ¿Para que los necesitas?

Omi le sonrió con alegría y le explicó que no eran para él, eran para alguien más. Y por la sonrisa en su rostro Kimiko supo que estaba pensando en otra persona... En la persona que, aunque odiosa, siempre ponía una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Jack es daltónico? -Esa había sido una revelación… Nada demasiado impactante pero, aun así…- De acuerdo Omi. Solo debemos esperar a que llegue el paquete.

Una semana después Kimiko se sentó sobre las ramas de un árbol para observar la escena. No es que fuera particularmente fan de ver a su amigo, a su hermano pequeño, besuqueando a Jack Spicer pero estaba realmente curiosa de ver cómo reaccionaría Jack al ver las gafas.

Jack estaba haciendo un puchero divertido, probablemente porque estaban en uno de los jardines del templo y había flores por todas partes.

-No necesito gafas Omi. En serio.

Fue lo primero que le dijo cuándo el monje le tendió estuche de los anteojos. Pero Omi no se rindió y le explicó lo que eran; anteojos diseñados especialmente para que los daltónicos pudieran ver los colores. Jack lo miro con sorpresa y los tomo, un poco desconfiado. El pelirrojo se puso los anteojos y entonces miro a su alrededor con la boca abierta y una expresión que Kimiko no pudo distinguir porque eran demasiadas cosas juntas; sorpresa, alegría, shock...

-¿Funcionan? –Le pregunto el monje con impaciencia y Jack lo miro, sonriendo.-

-Es... Sí, funcionan, yo... Oh, wow ¿Ustedes ven así todo el tiempo?

Kimiko sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras Jack miraba hacia todas partes, probablemente sorprendido por la nueva gama de colores que aparecían para él por primera vez.

-Oh mi... El pasto ¡El pasto! Es... Súper verde.

-¿Puedes ver las flores?

-Sí, las veo son... Tantos, tantos colores... –El pelirrojo casi corrió a tomar unas campanillas silvestres.- Omi ¿Qué es esto?

-Son campanillas.

-No, no ¿Qué es? ¿Qué color es este? –El monje sonrió y arrancó una flor, mostrándosela.-

-Es purpura Jack. –El pelirrojo repitió el nombre del color casi con reverencia.- Y estas de aquí son hibiscos, son color rojo como tu cabello y tus ojos. –Le explicó mientras arrancaba una de esas flores.

-Es un rojo muy intenso… Es, súper rojo.

Al final de la tarde Jack dejó el templo con sus anteojos nuevos, una sonrisa enorme y un ramo de flores silvestres que Omi formo al mostrarle los colores.

Kimiko nunca pensó que de verdad esos dos pudieran parecer tan, lindos, cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes:**

-N. Z. A.

-Paulita

-Magiz

-Valery Vampire


End file.
